


i guess i kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain

by Random186



Series: i hate you (i know) [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood Kink, Choking, Edging, F/F, Hate Sex, Light Angst, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Smut, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random186/pseuds/Random186
Summary: "... Josie Saltzman is a giver. She gives and she gives and she gives--she doesn't understand why she can't take for once in her life. So, when Penelope Park challenges her, Josie does what she's always wanted to. She takes."





	i guess i kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta-read and is also my first attempt at writing smut so I apologize. I realize it may read as past tense in some places and present tense in others but I'm tired and I just wanted to write this for fun--hope you enjoy!

Josie was tired. Lizzie was ranting about something, probably Rafael or whatever obsession she chose for the week and Josie was _tired of it_. She was always the listener, Lizzie was always the talker--it was just how it was and how it has been since forever.

"You're the giver, Josie; you've always been a giver." Lizzie had said once.

_Then that makes you a taker_, Josie thought. You see, Lizzie takes and takes with no remorse. She stole all of Josie's crushes from her with a twirl of her hair and the batting of her eyelashes, she stole all the credit for things Josie had helped with, Lizzie stole everything from Josie. And Josie? Well, according to Lizzie, Josie Saltzman was a giver. She gives, and she gives, _and she gives_\-- she doesn't understand why she can't take for once in her life. So, when Penelope Park challenges her, Josie did what she'd always wanted to. She takes.

It started before Landon discovered the school, before Josie had to keep up her charade of happiness constantly. Penelope had simply been at a party in the woods that Lizzie dragged her to, and as soon as Josie locked eyes with Penelope she grabbed a cup of spiked punch and stalked off into the woods. Lizzie was too distracted to care, flirting with a vampire, and Josie downed her cup as soon as she was out of sight from the party. It burned going down her throat, but it felt good to do something wrong for once.

"You seem tense." Josie sighed and turned around, meeting Penelope's ever watchful eyes.

"What do you care?" Penelope's gaze softened and her smirk turned into a frown. She moved a bit closer and maintained her gaze on Josie.

"Just because we broke up doesn't mean I don't care about you, Josie." Josie snorted and started laughing.

"Oh--that's rich coming from you," Penelope took a step forward, reaching out a hand that Josie slapped away. "_You_ broke up with _me_, Penelope. Just because you feel sorry for me doesn't mean you have to try and comfort me or whatever. I'm not a baby!" Josie tripped over a tree root behind her. Her face was beginning to turn red and she scoffed because _of course_ this would happen to her.

"You know, Josie, I _do_ feel sorry for you. I feel sorry that you can't seem to step out of Lizzie's shadow, how she has this--this hold on you that you don't even _try_ to break out of! It's almost like you feel you deserve it for some reason! Do you _want _to spend your entire life struggling to stand up for yourself, having to be a servant for your sister?"

"I'm not Lizzie's servant." Josie's voice was hoarse and she glared at Penelope in such a way that she might as well have been boring holes into her eye sockets. _I'm not going to cry I'm not going to cry I'm not going to cry--_

"Then prove it, Jo. Do something you want for once instead of going along with whatever Lizzie wants." Penelope said. They were standing close together and Josie was breathing in that stupid perfume the other girl wore wherever she went, the same scent that was imprinted on one of her hoodies she hid away in a box under her bed. Penelope was beginning to walk away when Josie grabbed her arm, causing them to come nearly face to face. Josie could hear her heart beating a little faster in her chest and wondered if Penelope could hear her's, too.

"What are you doing?" Penelope asked, voice barely above a whisper. Josie put one hand on the back of her neck and the other settled on Penelope's cheek, sweeping her thumb just below her lip.

"_Taking_." Josie stated, pulling her down into a kiss. It wasn't slow or passionate like how it used to be, when they were still happy together and could talk for hours. Instead it was hungry and sloppy, for some reason it just made it perfect in a way that Josie couldn't describe. Penelope pulled away first, that's when Josie realized she needed to breathe. Her forehead was resting on Penelope's, whose eyes looked sadly at Josie's.

"You hate me." Josie was never a good liar, she sucked at it. She stared intently at Penelope's before replying.

"I know." Then they were kissing again, Josie bit down on Penelope's lip. The girl whimpered into her mouth and Josie felt her heart squeeze. God, she missed this. She was backed into a tree and was hoisted up by Penelope, who held her firmly by her thighs. Penelope moved to her neck, biting hard at her pulse point which caused Josie to gasp. She licked at the bite and nibbled at it a bit more, causing Josie to close her eyes and relax a bit.

"Getting tired, Saltzman?" Josie snapped her eyes open. Penelope _never_ called Josie by her last name. That was reserved for Lizzie.

"Never, _Park_." Penelope frowned again, but was pulled into another long and searing kiss that lasted for a good while. This time when Josie bit she tasted blood and Penelope's whimper was more of a groan. She nearly stopped the kiss to ask her if she was okay but then realized that she didn't care. She really didn't.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna fuck me?" Josie bit the girl just behind her ear, causing her to shiver in pleasure.

"Are you sure about this, Jo?" Josie didn't even have to think. Maybe it was the alcohol that caused her to be bold, but her answer flew from her mouth without her turning into a blushing mess.

"I want you to fuck me, Park." Penelope smirked.

"With pleasure." She was set down, nearly stumbling when her feet hit the ground again. Penelope reached a hand under her skirt and lightly skimmed a finger over her underwear. She was lifting her shirt with the other hand, reaching under Josie's bra and massaging her breast, squeezing her nipple every few seconds. Her mouth was preoccupied with her neck. Sometimes Josie wondered if she was actually a witch and vampire hybrid, what with her obsession with biting her neck until every inch was bruised. When Penelope finally tore the undergarment off and used her thumb to slowly circle her clit, Josie was so close to the edge that she figured she would come right then and there if Penelope continued what she was doing.

"Please." Penelope arched an eyebrow.

"Please what?" Josie moved her hand closer to her entrance, a finger brushing just outside causing Josie to buck her hips.

"Inside." Josie ordered. Penelope watched her for a moment before nodding.

"Of course." Penelope slipped a finger inside, watching as Josie bucked her hips again. Penelope went slow at first, allowing Josie to get used to one digit before adding another. Josie moaned, it took all of her effort to keep it quiet so any people that might've wandered this far wouldn't hear. Penelope leaned in and sucked just behind her ear, her hands were removed from under her skirt and pulled at her hair.

"Pen..." She groaned.

"You're such a good girl, you know that?" Josie nearly came on the spot, but without anything to grind against all she could do was whimper and squirm. "You like that?" Penelope purred. "It's okay if you do."

"Yes." Josie breathed out.

"I'm glad." Penelope muttered, tugging harder at her hair for more access and bit just above her collarbone, _hard_. Josie had to bite her lip to stifle a scream, she could feel blood trickling down her back and instead of feeling mortified she was more aroused than she thought was possible. She angled her head to get a better look at Penelope, who was licking at the wound. When her attention was back on the taller girl Josie could only stare at her lips, some of her blood still there. "That feels good doesn't it?" Josie nodded, unable to move her eyes from the blood that was beginning to trickle slowly down to Penelope's chin. Josie leaned forward and licked it and caught Penelope's lips with her own. All she could taste was blood. She moved her tongue into the other girl's mouth, only for Penelope to move back. She inserted her fingers again, this time intently watching Josie's face. Her hand that had been stationed at Josie's chest now was combing through her hair with the occasional tug.

"More." Josie ordered. Penelope slipped a third finger in and could tell Josie was getting close. Her moans were getting louder and more constant. "Shh, you're being so good for me." Penelope whispered.

"Shit!" Josie was so close, just a few more thrusts and she'd orgasm. Just when she was on the brink Penelope stopped and Josie cried out at the loss. "Are you kidding me?!"

"What?"

"That's the second time you stopped before I came."

"I'm guessing you don't like edging." Josie blushed.

"I do I just--I just want to come." Penelope chuckled.

"Really? Don't you want the build up?" Josie gulped. "Cause I love watching your face as your denied over and over again." Josie knew where this was going, at least she thought she did. This was another one of Penelope's little challenges to make her more forward with her needs.

"_I want you to make me come_." Josie's words were forceful.

"As you wish." Three fingers are thrust back into her again as Penelope chose a fast but steady pace. She kissed Josie again, covering up her moans. Josie grabbed her free hand and held it up to her neck.

"Choke me." At first Penelope was hesitant, only holding her neck lightly but firmly. "Tighter." Her grip tightened until Josie can't breath and Josie can't believe how much she's enjoying this. Penelope Park was supposed to be the enemy, what would happen after this? Penelope could no doubt see the worry building up in her eyes, which was why Josie was caught off guard by the next sentence.

"You're doing such a good job, my good girl." And just like that Josie came. It's hard and long, Penelope helping her down from her high by slowly moving her fingers in and out and rubbing lightly around Josie's clit. When Josie moved her hand away, Penelope stepped back and adjusted Josie's skirt. Josie was still trying to catch her breath, only standing there and watching Penelope, zoning out just a little bit. She snapped out of her stupor when Penelope moved to leave.

"Wait!" Penelope looked at her with those sad eyes again, the same ones she'd seen after Josie had kissed her earlier that night. "What about you?" Penelope shook her head.

"Tonight wasn't about me, Jo-Jo." Penelope walked away and Josie stood there, feeling lost. It was like her mind was covered in thick fog, she couldn't see past it. As she stumbled into her and Lizzie's bedroom and collapsed on her bed she felt a pain in her shoulder. Her sleepy eyes spotted the bright red mark with red scabs from where Penelope bit her and groaned. She was going to need to cover that up in the morning, she couldn't have Lizzie seeing it. She slept soundly for the first time in weeks, it was like all the frustration and pain Lizzie put her through was gone for now and she didn't even worry about what would happen the next day.

After that night Josie and Penelope acted like nothing had happened, they avoided each other. Sometimes Penelope would say something witty or flirty and wink, like she always did after their break up. It was semi-normal, for the most part; at least, it was until Landon Kirby showed up.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit of a warm-up as I get back to writing "i fear the fall" (I took a break for two weeks), I've written about ten chapters in total and I'm trying my best to finish it before posting more updates.
> 
> Anyway, I watched Legacies all the way through yesterday and I've been listening to Lewis Capaldi's song "Someone You Loved" on repeat so I wrote this. Please tell me what you think!
> 
> Would also like to add that this was supposed to be more angst-y and less smut, but shit happens lmao.


End file.
